Tormenta Eléctrica
by Shiori Sinclair
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si una noche la mansión Smash se quedara a oscuras por una tormenta? /One-shot/Ness x Lucas/


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

 _ **Tormenta Eléctrica**_

Esa noche pudo haber sido como cualquier noche común y corriente en la mansión Smash, de no ser por dos razones.

Primero que nada, se había ido la luz debido a que se habían fundido unos fusibles. Y para mala suerte de los miembros de la mansión, no tenían los repuestos en ese momento. Tendrían que esperar al día siguiente par air a comprarlos.

¿Por qué no ir en ese momento a ir a buscarlos? He ahí la segunda razón. Afuera estaba lloviendo a cántaros. De haber sido solo una simple lluvia, habrían salido en busca de los fusibles, pero no era simple lluvia. Afuera había una tormenta eléctrica, la cual fue la culpable de que en ese momento se encuentren en total oscuridad.

Todos los smashers se hallaban reunidos en la sala principal de la mansión. Aunque en el lugar faltaban algunos, como Lucina, Samus, Pit y Shulk, los cuales habían salido en busca de algo para alumbrar. Alguna vela o linterna.

— "Tranquilos mis postrecitos." —Decía la princesa del reino Champiñón para calmar a cualquiera que pareciese tener miedo, y para evitar que a alguno de los niños de la mansión le dé por empezar a gritar o llorar por la falta de luz. — "Todo estará bien."

Aunque, a decir verdad, ninguno de los chicos se veía realmente asustado. Salvo cuando escuchaban uno que otro trueno y la estancia se iluminaba con cada relámpago que caía cerca del lugar.

Villager incluso parecía disfrutar de ese ambiente, lo cual era, hasta cierto punto, bastante perturbador. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba Lucas. A él nunca le habían gustado las tormentas eléctricas. De hecho, siempre que había alguna, él iba a meterse en la cama de su hermano hasta que pasara; y en caso de que no acabara, se quedaba a dormir con él, a pesar de las protestas de Claus y sus intentos por enviarlo a su cama.

* * *

Al poco tiempo después, llegaron los que faltaban. Lucina y Samus empezaron a entregar las velas y linternas. Una por cada habitación, de esa forma se aseguraban que no llegasen a faltar. Después enviaron a todos a sus respectivas habitaciones.

— "Lo mejor será que vayan a dormir." —fue lo que les había dicho la princesa de Ylisse, en cuanto Samus les entregó las velas a los pequeños.

Estos aceptaron sin replicar y así, de poco a poco, todos se fueron retirando del lugar, hasta que en este no quedó absolutamente nadie.

Lucas caminaba despacio junto a Ness, que llevaba en su mano una linterna, la cual se la había cambiado a Lucario por la vela.

El psíquico de gorra roja y azul sabía bien que su acompañante se hallaba nervioso. Y es que aunque se haya mostrado valiente con los demás smashers, sabía que tenía miedo.

En un intento de calmarlo, estiró su mano y tomó la del rubio, apretándola con cariño.

— "Tranquilo, Lucas." —le sonrió, jalando suavemente al chico para que caminara un poco más rápido y llegar en poco tiempo a su habitación. — "No va a pasar nada." —le aseguró.

El psíquico de Tazmily se sonrojó ante el contacto y apenas atinó a asentir levemente, caminando un poco más rápido.

En medio del camino, se encontraron con Nana y Red, y un poco más lejos de ellos, a Toon y Popo. Este último miraba con molestia al entrenador pokémon, pero este ni siquiera se le prestaba atención, lo cual parecía molestar aún más al ice climber.

Ambos chicos continuaron su camino, dejando atrás a Toon y Popo, que ahora se encontraban discutiendo por alguna tontería. Su habitación quedaba a un par de puertas de la habitación que compartían el Initio y el esquimal.

Una vez adentro, Ness le entregó la linterna a Lucas y después le señaló la puerta del baño.

— "Ve a cambiarte, Lucas." —

El rubio le agradeció. Tomó la linterna y su ropa, caminando hacia la puerta del baño de la habitación y una vez adentro se dispuso a cambiarse.

«Ness es muy valiente» pensaba el pequeño rubio mientras cambiaba su ropa por su pijama. «No le tiene miedo a la oscuridad»

Entretanto en la habitación, Ness echaba miradas furtivas a los lados mientras se ponía su pijama, en espera de que algún monstruo o algo le saltara encima desde algún recóndito y oscuro lugar de la habitación. «Lucas necesitaba la linterna más que yo. Además ya no debe tardar en salir». Trataba de calmarse, y es que ese clima más la falta de luz si lo asustaba un poco.

Al poco rato, salió Lucas ya cambiado, encontrándose con que Ness ya se había ido a acostar.

Dejó la linterna en la mesita de noche que había entre sus camas y también se acostó. Podía ver que el psíquico de Onett lo observaba, por lo que no pudo evitar que un ligero sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas. Esperaba que Ness no lo notara, pero al parecer sí lo había hecho puesto que después le susurró un: "Te ves muy lindo así." Provocando que su sonrojo aumentara y escondiera su rostro bajo las mantas.

— "Buenas noches, Lucas." —dijo el psíquico azabache, soltando una pequeña risilla al ver al rubio asomar únicamente sus ojos y murmurarle un casi inaudible «Buenas noches, Ness».

No pasó mucho tiempo, y ambos chicos ya se encontraban en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

No sabía exactamente qué había pasado. Salvo que en ese momento se hallaba en el suelo, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y con Lucas mirándolo con preocupación desde su cama. No, no desde la cama de Lucas, sino la de él.

— "¿Estás bien, Ness?" —preguntó preocupado el psíquico rubio, mientras le tendía la mano al azabache para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

— "Sí, estoy bien. O eso creo." —respondió, recibiendo la ayuda del tímido chico para levantarse.

Una vez que estuvo nuevamente sobre su cama, fijó su mirada en el chico de Tazmily, como esperando alguna explicación o algo.

— "Lo siento Ness…" —murmuró el rubio.

No había sido su intención asustar a Ness. Se había metido a su cama esperando que así el miedo se le pasara, pues la tormenta eléctrica aún seguía. Pero no esperaba que el chico se despertara sobresaltado y que rodara hasta el borde de la cama, cayendo de esta poco después.

— "Está bien, no te preocupes Luke." —

Al escuchar la forma en que el psíquico azabache lo nombró, supo que en realidad no estaba molesto con él, por lo que pudo suspirar aliviado.

Empezó a jugar con sus dedos, algo nervioso por lo que estaba por decir.

— "N-Ness…" —podía sentir como sus mejillas empezaban a arder. — "¿Puedo dormir contigo?"

El chico de Eagleland sonrió, y le contestó con un Por supuesto. Lucas le devolvió la sonrisa y a Ness casi se le paraliza el corazón al verlo así, con las mejillas sonrojadas y sonriéndole algo nervioso todavía.

«¿Se puede ser tan adorable?» Se preguntaba. Siendo Lucas, sí.

Ambos chicos se acomodaron en la cama de Ness, el cual los cubrió a ambos con las mantas. Lucas se acurrucó en el pecho del azabache y este, algo sorprendido, lo rodeó con sus brazos.

— "Buenas noches, Ness" —susurró el rubio de Tazmily, disfrutando de la cercanía que tenía en ese momento con Ness.

— "Buenas noches, Lucas." —le contestó el pelinegro, sonriendo y pensando en lo genial que se sentía poder dormir junto al chico que le gustaba.

* * *

Nesscas is love, is life

Espero que les gustara :D

Nos vemos~ Gracias por leer~


End file.
